AnimationRewind (Verse)
|-|AnimationRewind Verse Summary= The AnimationRewind-Verse is a verse featuring characters from AR's web videos, like Cartoon Fight Club, Salt Assault, and his original animations. (Some of which are really deranged....) |-|CFC Summary= Cartoon Fight Club is a joke VS battle style series made by a Youtuber, AnimationRewind. Their show style has varied rules related to prep time, opportunities for rematches, and a rather unique cartoon esque style in some of their battles. Much like every other VS series, things can get controversial, where any fictional characters, youtube characters, OCs, and memes take place on any battles if we take suggests to do. |-|Salt Assault Summary= Salt Assault is another joke VS battle series made by a Youtuber, AnimationRewind, this is basically as it says. Nothing but salt, salt, cringe, and salt. Expect to see beloved characters get their asses kicked and extremely volatile YouTube comments by the dozen. |-|Rewind Rumble Summary= Rewind Rumble is another VS battle series by a youtube channel, AnimationRewind that run a channel. Unlike CFC, This series is only a serious battle series inquired by ScrewAttack's series Death Battle. With fictional characters that are take place in any places if we wants to take suggests to do. There it said that youtube characters, OCs, and memes aren't allows in it. Power of The Verse Varies based on the characters involved. Lots of scaling involved due to Salt Assault and Cartoon Fight Club to a lesser extent. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters * Professor Voodoo * CFC Fans * TeenGohanFighter * I Hate Everything (He has been in multiple Episodes and AnimationRewind videos, they are good friends.) * Anonimo77 (Better than Death Battle.) * Hyper Anon (Kill me for saying this, but it's entertaining.) * Anthuny Stallings (Animation Rewind's Number #1 Fan) * Volcatharsis * Tabbender * TheAmazingMetalMario Neutral * AllanSaiyan (You can't see me BTW) * The Invincible Iron Man (He honestly doesn't care.) * Timefreezee4 (Respects the creator and finds some episodes hilarious, but too much of the show is just cringe.) * Theultimatelifeform (Finds enjoyment out of some of the episodes,but doesn't really care about anything else.) * IAmTheBreadMan32 (Likes the memes, hates everything else.) * Darkmon cns * Pichu4Smash5! * Serpent of the Internet 97 (It's okay.) * Flare the Dragon Slayer (I used to love his videos, and I still do love some of them, but now he's gotten alot cringier and more boring since season 3. All I watch now are the total wars, free for alls, ultimate showdowns, and meme fights. Nevertheless, I still make animations for him.) *DerpyLulu (Although other fights videos are great but depending on someone who wants to saying any characters who will win in a battle mean they're just biased to any characters, and wants AR to putting Turbo Mecha Sonic in a match against Cell, I'm only depressed with something for reasons. Oh also, tell you about all CFC and RR episodes are just bored that i'm not hyped because of AR didn't make special battles like Niko VS Ralsei, Mario VS Hat Kid, Undertale VS Touhou Total War (With my own roaster suggestion), Ice Users Free For All, and more.) Opponents * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer (Cause he's an asshole.) * Meleemaster428 (Finds the animation cringeworthy and dislikes dank memes even more now.) * ArbitraryNumbers * Derpurple (FUCKING CANCER!) * TurboTriangle601 (The same reason as MeleeMaster428 as he doesn't really like the animations and thinks it just wastes good talent.) * Kahndaq Lord * PlozAlcachaz (The guy literally screwed me over and basically told me that my work is in vain, so I stand against anything CFC related.) * ZeedMillenniummon89 (It's fucking shit.) * Yellowpig10 (i used to like them but then i realized that they are just as bad if not worse then deathbattle.) * Sans2345 (I used to like him but now i noticed he just fills his videos with stupid nonsense and AR didn't make the special battle: Niko VS Ralsei on CFC, now he is the cancer youtuber.) * MaxForward (I think Rewind has been on a downward spiral mentally and now he's lost it completely. Oh also, i'm depressed that Niko VS Ralsei isn't just happened on CFC.) * Read this post (Cannot tell whether the community or fights are more cringe inducing.) * Glitch Trainer MangleMan25 (Most of his vids lack actual logical backup for their character tierings, and are just full of cringe-inducing shit.) Characters Profiles * Asriel Dreemurr (Cartoon Fight Club) * Knuckles (Cartoon Fight Club) * Optimus Prime (Cartoon Fight Club) * Sans (Cartoon Fight Club) * Wario (Cartoon Fight Club) * Beerus (Cartoon Fight Club) * Wally West (Cartoon Fight Club) * The Illuminati (Cartoon Fight Club) * Kirby (Cartoon Fight Club) * Godzilla (Cartoon Fight Club) * Majin Buu (Cartoon Fight Club) * Saitama (Cartoon Fight Club) * Mario (Cartoon Fight Club) * SMG4 (Cartoon Fight Club) * SML Mario (Cartoon Fight Club) * Bowser (Cartoon Fight Club) * Bendy (Cartoon Fight Club) * Gumball (Cartoon Fight Club) * Spongebob Squarepants (Cartoon Fight Club) * Popuko (Cartoon Fight Club) * Sakuya Izayoi (Cartoon Fight Club) * Bill Cipher (Cartoon Fight Club) * Barney.EXE (Cartoon Fight Club) * Sanic (Cartoon Fight Club) * Zalgo (Cartoon Fight Club) * Yukari Yakumo (Cartoon Fight Club) * Lord English (Cartoon Fight Club) Category:Verse page Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:AnimationRewind Category:Salt Assault Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles